User talk:Rotomthe3rd
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruined Painting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 12:08, August 21, 2009 Categories Had to change all that info on the amulet page. It's easier to add the category to the bottom of the article page than to add the article name to the category page. It's also easier if you use the these when creating an article. Thanks RCWizard 06:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) New Idea Best gear might do well as an article. A similar idea is on this page. Without semantic wiki it has to be built by hand. RCWizard 00:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Just thought of this. Your idea but showing the best gear for each level. Column one: Picture in frame of male/female wearing all those items. Column two: each of the items by name. Column three: rundown of total combined bonuses. All these on each School's discussion page with a heading of 'Commonly Thought "Best Gear"' (there's always someone out there doesn't agree). So for each school showing starting, 1+, 5+, 10+, etc... The reason that it would need to go on the discussion page is that it is close to a strategy guide. It amounts to a recommendation to use these items. RCWizard 01:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm removing those cats. Create an article instead, or use the discussion idea I outlined. Saying, "This is absolutely the best gear in the game," is not a factual idea - it's an opinion. "Best" as a concept does not necessarily mean the same thing for everyone: best looking, best stats, and best sale value are examples of what, "best," could mean. RCWizard 05:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Looks good so far. The title seems self-explanatory so I'm not sure the upper text is necessary. A basic table will allow you to input the bonuses in a line across. Should be able to adapt the example table from Level 45+ Death School Hats with a table in each section. Not sure the wikitable is useful, so you can leave out the class statement. spanrow="x" might be helpful if you wanted to include those items that give the best in each category (health, mana, etc.), but that can be left out for now and see if it gets requested or added on by someone else. RCWizard 00:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Categories I like the fact that your putting in all those categories. Could you put some categories on those categories. Without them they do little good for the navigation. Thanks RCWizard 06:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Category categories There's a bit of a patter to the categorization and it goes a bit like this (using fictitious Some Old Manky Boot from Marlybone Level 20+, first full line completed for each grouping under Boots with "sibling" groups added - this is not a complete list): Items #Clothing ##Boots ###World Boots Acquired In ####Marleybone Boots #####Marleybone Dropped Boots ######Marleybone Dropped Level 20+ Boots #######Marleybone Dropped Level 20+ Any School Boots ######Marlybone Dropped Any School Boots #####Marleybone Level 20+ Boots #####Marleybone Any School Boots ###Boots by Level ####Level 20+ Boots #####Level 20+ Any School Boots ######Dropped Level 20+ Any School Boots #######Marleybone Dropped Level 20+ Any School Boots ######Marleybone Level 20+ Any School Boots #####Dropped 20+ Boots #####Marleybone 20+ Boots ###Boots by School ####Any School Boots #####Level 20+ Any School Boots ######Dropped Level 20+ Any School Boots #######Marleybone Dropped level 20+ Any School Boots ######Marleybone Level 20+ Any School Boots #####Dropped Any School Boots #####Marleybone Any School Boots #How Aquired ##Dropped ###Dropped Boots ###Dropped Level 20+ Boots etc. I think you can see the pattern now. Each level in the outline after boots also has that full line (Level 20+ Any School) plus Items above it. RCWizard 22:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) lol Don't forget to vote, yourself, and thanks for the heads up oh lol you just signed it weird xD, I saw many which led with their name and immediately assumed that was the proper format, lol, you and gavin both signed it at the end, woops xD Spell lists I dunno about your browser, but on mine, no matter how many spells I shove on they will not cover the white "at a glance" box. Are you having troubles with it? Mediawiki:Monaco.css I haven't the slightest clue as to why the #wiztem id is causing the "template" box to show up in the top right corner. the position parameters haven't changed since it was set up by Meritico. Uberfuzzy fixed a slight syntax error, which caused no harm. (does not need to be reverted) Looks like the user masthead coloration has been fixed, but I can't see where the change to the that box has occured. Did you notice when the edit screens got messed? RCWizard 23:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I verified, again, that the edits he made did not cause the error. I' currently rummaging around trying to find out what else may have been changed and can find nothing. RCWizard 00:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Wikicode Look at the wikia help site. The ones that I found useful were the createplate, parser functions, template, advanced template, and string functions. RCWizard 21:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Also, might want to work with Tigax on this. He had some interesting ideas for the drops section that he started putting together on Lady Blachope's page. RCWizard 21:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Creaturebox It's a good start. Only real problem I see is that the heading are mashed with the previous section. I'll look at it closer later. Keep plugging. RCWizard 08:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Haha no problem. Happy wiking to you too. May i add that was a very interesting way to spell iceberg ;) --Potroast42 02:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) dark flumingos do they go dark and they eat dark meat? Gutbomber 21:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Hi Rotomthe3rd, I am Jade Oni 19, and I like your motto. I also would like to thank you for adding the picture of the Jade Oni in battle, because I posted that on my page! I would like it if you could post on my talk page, because I am new on this wiki and would like some people to start talking with me and reading my edits! Thanks again!